


在你眼底盛开的向日葵

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.画家杉×盲女福2.全文共计1w字左右，很长，Bug也很多，轻喷×3.OOC属于我，美好的爱情属于他们4.BGM：《心拍数#0822》——Akie秋绘
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	在你眼底盛开的向日葵

**ここに居られることに感謝しよう**

**对能够待在你身边这件事心存感激**

**ただ生きていることにありがとう**

**仅仅是活在这个世上就已无比感谢**

**——Akie秋绘《心拍数#0822》**

* * *

**01.**

Sans站在MTT百货商店前的斑马线旁等待绿灯亮起。在上百秒的间隙里，他不经意地抬头望向天空。

Hot Land的天空，因周围林立高楼的光污染而显出恍惚的眩晕感。高压线均匀地将天空分割，那残缺不整的蓝色，在清晨阳光的照射下并不是特别鲜艳。然而在单调街景的衬托之中，这片天空已经蓝得足以让人感受到夏天的气息。在Sans的脑海里，那一丝夏天的味道，是复杂且纯粹的。大约是混合了山野与平原的清香、风车带来的咸海潮味还有一些番茄汁的酸楚，然后缓缓地，这些味道从他的鼻腔深处沉甸甸地朝全身扩散开来。

今天没有行程。Sans带了画具，在信号灯变成绿色时，跟着前方的人群快步走向车站的检票口。他在售票口买了一张前往Waterfall的特快车车票，然后在八点四十二分搭上新干线，窝在狭小的座位里半梦半醒地度过列车行驶中的三个小时。

这是一条令人怀念的路线，一天只有五班车。

沿途的风景几乎没有改变。车厢对面的席位上，乘客逐渐减少。Sans挂着习惯性的笑容默默注视着，陷入琐碎的回忆中。那时候，他也是这样坐在晃悠悠的新干线上，车厢很空，阵阵微风穿过半开的窗户带来大自然清新的气味，天空蓝得干净纯粹，太阳明亮而炽热，桧柏与房屋交替出现在视线内。他靠在窗轴上，觑见Frisk与自家兄弟愉快地聊着天。他们三人曾经一起搭乘这辆列车，暗自希望这慢吞吞的车可以装上翅膀，飞到他们的目的地。不过，这段回忆对于现在的他来说已经非常遥远了。

温和的女中音播报出站名，Sans从瞌睡中惊醒，独自一人下了车。他经过一个小站台，背对着铁轨和疏落的民宅，走上一段平缓的坡道。走了很长一段时间，他终于攀上一座小山丘。

广阔的风景一下子从树影交错的缝隙间展现出来。

眼前是一片花田景象，漫无边际的金黄色向日葵花海横亘在蓝天底下。支棱的绿茎啸聚一团，巨大的白色风车将花的清香带到这片土地的每一个角落。目及之处，皆染满了金黄色，宽广无垠。

他把画板支在柔软的草地里，坐到一起带来的小板凳上，打开了工具箱。风声窸窣着从衣间掠去，他修长的骨手握着画笔，在白布上留下干净凌厉的笔触。渐渐地，一幅色彩明丽的画作依稀可见。

现在时值上班的高峰阶段，基本没有行经这里的访客，Sans就坐在视野最开阔的区域，与自然生灵一起静默。

这片宽广的花海，是他生命中最重要的地方。

Sans抬起眼，金黄色的花海一览无遗。脑海中掀起记忆风暴，瞬间天旋地转，他突然有种被清香包裹的错觉。

在记忆与花海的深处，一个人影轻巧跑过。

（Frisk……）

骷髅的记忆与现实的风景逐渐融为一体。

她不可能出现在这片花海中，她已经永远地沉睡在他的记忆里了。

“好棒……”

耳边传来Frisk的声音。

不……这只是他的错觉，这只是熟悉的花海触发了他脑海中残存的记忆。

尽管如此，Sans却还是像看到了实体般，用他空空的眼眶看到了她的身影。Frisk的幻象在风车的转动声中从他身边跑过，渐行渐远，直到向日葵把她淹没。她回过头，白色的连衣裙在空中翻飞，仅到锁骨的棕发迎风飘扬。

“是向日葵！”Frisk兴奋地大喊，手臂伸向天空，细长的眼睛完全睁开。

眼前的她是一副健康模样，皮肤不是病态的苍白，脸上也没有罩着呼吸机。

Sans的意识被划过脸庞的微风吹回现实。

这阵风似乎也吹走了Frisk的身影。

骷髅扔下画笔，茫然地凝视着她幻象消失的地方。

那个转瞬即逝的身影，仿佛一个骨骼松脆的梦。

**02.**

不可置否，每当Sans忆及Frisk时，他的脑海中总会浮现一个必然伴随着她同时出现的场景：Ebott市立医院住院部第五层关节外科，查询大厅与病房之间的那个公共活动室。

冬天的时候，他的弟弟得了一场怪病——双脚失去力气，只能像个半截瘫痪的病人靠轮椅行走。那段时间Sans发疯似的四处求医，唯恐这场怪病夺走弟弟的生命。医院里刷满白漆的墙壁、护士端药匆忙的脚步，都已和消毒水的气味一齐刻入他的骨髓。本以为无望之际，Ebott市的医院给了他期翼。“我们有专门给怪物看病的医生，以信誉作为担保，我们能拯救你的弟弟。”医院的来信上是这么写的。

于是他立即放下手头的工作，带着弟弟从遥远的Snowdin Town搬来这里。他很幸运，这家医院的院长Dreemurr先生是个毛绒绒的好好山羊怪物，在经历了一系列繁琐的身体检查后，他告诉Sans不必担心，虽然时间可能会比较久，但是你的兄弟会好起来的。

Sans沉默地点点头，一直攥在身侧的拳头终于放松了下来。

他和Frisk的相遇是在次年三月。那天，他照例在早晨九点踏进医院大门，朝电梯走去，听到“叮”的一声后，他走进去按了个“5”。那是个阳光甚好的日子，Sans穿着浅灰色的外套和暗色的牛仔裤，脚下踩着一双黑色的板鞋。裤脚与鞋底有颜料的痕迹，看上去脏兮兮的，但他自己并不是很在意，他向来懒惰邋遢，更何况他是个（自诩的）画家。画家身上总会带着那么点充满生活味的艺术气息。

Sans在电梯抵达五楼时下去了，正准备拉开Papyrus的病房门时，他突然转过头。

他之所以会有这样的反应，是因为听到了一阵钢琴声，从公共活动室那里传来。

甚少有人会靠近那架放在活动室里由政府募捐的钢琴，更别提弹它了。诡秘的好奇心登时占据上风，Sans撤回手，往回走去。

空旷明亮的房间，大肆敞开的窗户让风毫无阻拦地吹进来，白色窗帘随风舞动。一位少女正坐那架钢琴前演奏，背着光，早晨的素晖从她身后透了出来。

她弹的是一首旋律非常温和的曲子，但Sans却听出了一股悲伤的味道。他把这归功于艺术家的直觉。淡淡的哀愁染上旋律的后半段，Sans能听出少女刻意放缓了在琴键之间游走的手指，然后敲击的力道逐渐加大，带出高昂的音律。这首曲子收尾的方式叫人感到不可思议，就像是在不着力的地方突然画下休止符。

Sans把目光移到少女脸上，她的脸色苍白，眼睛始终没睁开过。

盲人。Sans注意到竖在钢琴旁的拐杖。

可怜的孩子。Sans默默想着，重新回到Papyrus的病房前。

伴随着一个低沉厚重的声音，门被“哗”的一声拉开。门后病床上坐着的小怪物正捧着一本谜题集，在看到来人后十分兴奋地挥动自己的手臂：“Sans！你来得太迟了！”

“抱歉小家伙，今天在路上耽搁了一下。”

Sans将外套脱下来，拉了把椅子坐到床边。

Papyrus扬起高高的眉骨：“刚刚那首曲子！你听到没！”

“当然。”Sans从床头柜上拿起苹果和小刀，“是首不错的曲子。”

“你看到弹琴的人了吗？”

“我想我没看清。”

“Ney……”

Sans用手指抵着小刀，在苹果的表皮上刮了一圈，缓缓道：“怎么了吗？”

Papyrus合起书本，眼角垂了下去：“我本想去看看的，可是医生说我还不能下床乱跑。”

“是吗。”Sans对于这种结果并没表现出多少惊讶，“医生还说了什么吗？”

“唔……他说等下次手术之后我没有异常的话就可以出院了！”

“这是个好消息Paps。”Sans看向他，又放低了目光转动手中的苹果，翠亮的苹果皮划成螺旋状掉进垃圾桶里，“过不了多久你就可以回家了。”

“Ney！！！”

小怪物做了一个万岁的表情。Sans观察片刻，确信他真的没事后，将削好的苹果递了过去。

“我会帮你把房间收拾好的，到时候想要什么礼物？”

“玩具模型！”

“Okay.”Sans走到水池边将小刀冲干净，再慢慢放回原处。突然间，他们谁都没说话，房间安静得诡异。

“不用担心我Sans！”过了一会儿，Papyrus开口打破沉默，“伟大的Papyrus绝对没问题！”

“Hehheh.”

Sans笑了笑，伸手拍拍弟弟的头。他又拿了一个苹果，直接啃起来。心照不宣地，他们不再提医院的事，只是像寻常的兄弟那样，适当地追忆过去，或者聊聊近况——都还是老样子。

“Sans，你该走了。”没过多久，Papyrus打断他。

“也是。”Sans将苹果核扔进垃圾桶，看向Papyrus，“明天见，兄弟。”

说完这句话，他便拎起外套悄声离开病房。

**03.**

三月份的风还是颇冷，即使是骷髅状的怪物也不得不裹紧外套御寒。Sans再次路过活动室时，那个少女已不见踪影。他出了医院，往Hot Land走去。他经过中央广场，单薄的云层浸了光而显得隐约，喷泉池里倒映的苍穹一片明澈，有一群白鸽围在四周啄食。Sans边望着这幅景象，边穿过广场。

他又拐过几个路口，终于来到目的地——他打工的地方，一家小热狗店。虽说是热狗店，但这里几乎什么都卖，除了主打的热狗，菜单上还有一系列奶茶饮品和各种垃圾食品。这家店正好位于商业街中心，收入还算可观。Sans推开门，和站在柜台后面的老板打了声招呼。

“Hey，Grillby，今天生意怎样？”

被叫到名字的火焰怪物头也不抬地哼了一声，他拿着抹布不停擦拭那些不锈钢工作台，“就那样吧，Sans，我现在要出去一会儿，店内事先由你负责。”

“好嘞。”Sans绕过柜台走近工作台，“我可以尝试新的热狗配方吗？”

“你最好别给我这么做。”Grillby头上的火焰突然亮了一下，他放下抹布，“还记得你上次搞出的玩意吗？那让我们连续三天没有一个顾客！三天！”

“Heh，我觉得意面口味的热狗也没那么糟。”

“但那个调味是你兄弟的配方！”

“Ops.”见Grillby几乎要拿抹布堵他的嘴，Sans连忙打岔，“我发誓不会再搞那些了，'火'计。”

火焰怪物冷冷地盯了他几秒，才把抹布扔进水池转身离去。Sans朝他的背影吐了吐舌头，然后爬到高脚凳上坐好。

“还有，如果我回来再看到你偷懒的话，你就被炒了。”Grillby临走之前回过头，冷不丁地对他说了一句。

“我怎么不知道你的火焰真的能炒东西？”

“Sans.”

“咳，我是说，早去早回。”

直到Grillby的身影消失在街道尽头，Sans才慢慢趴到柜台上。热狗店对面是条十字路口，旁边排着一些门面低矮狭浅的古老店铺，支在外头的货摊子东一处西一处。人们赶着去上班，脚步匆匆。Sans的目光随着过往车流漫不经心地移动，他看见一辆红漆的福特汽车，在一片嘈杂声中，银色的镶边随着突突作响的引擎渐行渐远，车身与意识都被那个不断往前去的红色缩小成颤动乏味的一点——紧接着，Sans闭上了眼睛。

意识在一片浓厚的墨蓝色里畅游。车声，讲话声，风吹过行道树的沙沙声，都逐渐模糊起来，然后消失。意识旋转。而声音又渐渐明朗。在这片响亮却又微弱，杂糅着各种声音的混沌中，时不时传来一阵几乎相当清楚的急躁的讲话声。像是突然被释放出来的一样，那声音越来越大，在Sans空空的颅骨内部形成碰撞。他皱了皱眉骨，睁开眼。

“走路不长眼睛吗小鬼？”一个男人，臂膀结实，金色的头发被发蜡抹得直往上翘，“你看，都弄脏了。”

周围店铺的老板渐渐走了出来，有些行人也稍稍驻足围观。Sans隐约看见有个人影倒在地上。

“别糊弄人了。”水果铺的老板是个老先生，他穿着朴素的针织毛线背心，“明明是你对那孩子——”

“你说什么——今天的风声有点大——”男人上前一步，高大的身影直接遮住老人花白的头顶，“想清楚再说话，如果搞出人命我可不管——”

男人低下头：“再问一次，你刚刚说了什么？”

老人紧紧攥着拳头，不敢看他，许久才憋出一句：“……没什么。”

“对不起……”人群散开了一些，倒在地上的人摇摇晃晃地站起来，Sans看见她有一头漂亮的棕发，双眼紧闭着面对前方。

是医院里那个孩子。出于好奇，Sans穿过马路，来到人群周围。他注意到那个大声叫嚷的男人胸前挂着一些红色的液体，地上散落着烂掉一半的番茄，一个皱掉的纸袋，还有几条最便宜的长棍面包。有一只拐杖被甩在一旁。

那个男人依旧不依不饶：“谁要你的道歉啊？清洗费拿来，这件衣服比你命还值钱——”

“啊……”少女明显停顿了一下，摔脏的手心捏着衣角，“对不起……我没钱……”

“别骗人了，我刚刚都看见你拿了找零。”男人说着，动手往她衣服口袋摸去。

“真的很对不起——”“Hey pal，对女士动手可不是件有教养的事。”

Sans在半空中截住了那只手。他抓着男人的手腕，充满警告地盯了他几秒，然后松开，站到少女前面。他平时并不是个爱管闲事的骨头，只不过今天被搅扰的睡眠影响了他一贯温和的神经，而且，嘿，这个姑娘并没有做错什么。

“她道歉了，不是吗？我认为你应该试着与人为善，而不是这么……”Sans扫了一眼他的头发，“怒'发'冲冠，Heh.”

围观的人群发出一阵不连续的轻笑声，刚刚紧张的气氛似乎烟消云散。男人瞪大了眼睛，喘着粗气大声道：“你算什么东西！你——”

“我看到了，你明明是故意的！”“那个孩子不过买完东西刚转身，你就撞了上去！”“欺负一个小女孩，真不要脸！”

一个穿着套装的女人站了出来，然后是一个男人。一个接着一个，他们七言八语地描述自己看到的事实。男人的脸越涨越红，他狠狠呸了一口，“不过是个没皮没脸的怪物，真爱多管闲事。”

Sans顿了一下，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的是嘲讽、下垂的嘴角。那男人继续说：“怪物和废物，真是相配。”

“Heh.”

随着一个似笑非笑的声音，男人惊觉自己无法动弹，一股无形的压力将他按到旁边的墙上，他的脸磕在了粗糙的砖块上。他勉强看见Sans——那个骷髅怪物，眼里闪过飘渺的蓝色光芒。

“You'd better get out of here， or you'll have a bad time.”

压力消失，男人骂骂咧咧地跑进一条小巷。Sans叹了口气，转过身。他快速扫视了一下人群：之前站出来说话的人面色惨白地站在原地，有些人已经走掉了，人群明显小了一圈。他耸耸肩，弯下腰帮少女捡起地上的东西。

“怪物——！”

不知是谁喊了一声，人群作鸟兽四散。Sans望着落荒而逃的人们，无意识地捏紧了纸袋。他把长棍面包全都放了进去，那颗烂掉的番茄被蓝色的魔法包裹，掉入垃圾桶。

“你的东西。”Sans把纸袋和拐杖递给少女，“我建议你还是别吃这些面包比较好。”

“真不知该怎么谢谢你……先生……”她抱紧纸袋，右手握着拐杖。Sans这才有机会看清她的模样：虽算不上惊艳，但也不是庸俗到过眼即忘。棕色的短发柔软服帖，温柔的眉间下面是一双紧闭着的狭长双眼。她的上衣是朴素的针织衫，有麻花状的纹路。露在外面的皮肤白得像初春尚未融化的雪。

她乖巧地低着头，Sans轻轻咳嗽一声，目光在她破了皮的膝盖上游离了一会，“我打工的地方就在对面，不介意的话，要不要过去休息一下？”

“啊……我倒是不介意……”

“那走吧。”Sans往前走了两步，然后回过头，“你的眼睛……好像不太方便。”

少女点点头，幅度很小，“要不还是算了吧。”

“抱歉，失礼了。”

Sans轻轻抓住少女右手的手腕，牵着她往对面走去。少女趔趄一下，但很快就跟上他的脚步。

Sans让她坐在柜台前的椅子上，把东西放到一旁，进到店里找了一块还没用过的布，打湿，帮她把手心擦干净。膝盖上的伤口也简单地处理了一下。

“再次感谢你，先生。”少女说道，“我可以问一下你的名字吗？”

“当然。”Sans坐到她旁边，“我叫Sans.”犹豫了一会儿，他才再次开口：“骷髅Sans.”

“啊……”少女露出惊讶的神色，“对不起……”

Sans用一只手撑住头，脸歪向她，“为什么要道歉？”

“因为他们，那些人叫你怪物。”

Sans并没有说明他用重力魔法教训那个男人的事。他只拍了拍她的肩膀，示意她不用在意，“可你并没有这么说。好了，放开心点，你呢，你叫什么？”

“Frisk.”她说道。

“不错的名字。”Sans简单评价了一句。不知是因为刚刚的事闹太大，还是人们的工作实在繁多，直到现在也没有一个客人前来。正当Sans考虑要不要做个他最拿手的热猫给Frisk吃时，Grillby回来了。

“Sans，水香肠是不会自己跳到烤架上的。”

“Welp，那让我去帮它们一把吧。”Sans跳下椅子往店里走去。Frisk突然起身，带着一丝慌张说道：“很抱歉打扰了！我想我也该走了。”

“Hey kid，真的没问题了吗？”Sans问。

“嗯！”Frisk露出一个好看的笑容，“Sans先生明天如果有空的话，可不可以把时间让给我？今天的事情我必须好好答谢一下！”

“呃……”Sans思考了一会儿，“明天下午怎样？”

“那明天下午两点，我会在Hot Land的地铁站等你！”Frisk抓起她的东西，做了一个再见的手势，脚步轻快地走了。

Sans转过头，看见Grillby对他露出“你最好给我解释清楚”的眼神。

**04.**

当太阳逐渐升至最高点时，Sans从热狗店走到地铁站。他穿过涌动的人流，闻到汽车扬起灰尘的味道。

Frisk已经在等他，她甚至穿得比昨天还好看。她的上衣是白色的，半身裙是褐色，勾勒出她纤细的腰肢。Sans一时半会竟无法把视线从她身上移开。他上前打招呼，她亲切地回应。

他们打车来到Ruins，这里距离城区较为偏远，高楼大厦林立的景象全都消失，取而代之的是紧贴着地面水平延展开来的古老建筑群。环顾四周，这片街景实在不多见，房屋的墙身几乎都是由木板构成，偶尔有路人骑着自行车从旁边晃晃而过。Frisk把他带到一栋老旧的二层式建筑前，打开了门。

房间狭小幽深，四处飘浮着陈腐的空气。一条楼梯在右边斜斜往上，左侧是厨房，中间的木桌上放着一些衣服和针线。一个女人从厨房里端出饮料和饼干。

他们互相介绍了一番。从对话中，Sans了解到这位女士名叫Maria，是Frisk的养母，还是当地教堂的一名修女。Frisk——这个可怜的姑娘，因为一次意外事故失去双亲，眼睛也在那时落下残疾。若不是Maria收养了她，她可能早就死在了孤儿院里。Sans表现出适当的悲伤，但Frisk却娇嗔母亲说得太多，然后拉着他往房子后面走去。Sans假装若无其事地跟着她走，眼睛却快速浏览了一下房间的细节：破败，古旧，再加上她的养母是修女这一点，Sans可以断定她们的家境并不是很好。

许是对房间结构过于熟悉，Frisk轻车熟路地就来到后院，Sans发誓他这辈子从没见过这么漂亮的后院——院子占地不大，四周围着十英尺高的爬满绿藤的砖墙，草地和绿墙上开着各式各样的花。

“这可真是神奇。”Sans说，并摸了摸旁边垂下来的一朵牵牛花，“你看不见，却可以把它们照顾得这么好。”

Frisk回过头，看上去很高兴：“妈妈也有帮一些忙。”

“你很喜欢花？”Sans问。

Frisk感到一阵兴奋。除了母亲，从没有人问过她这个问题。也许她今天带他来这儿是正确的。

“噢！它们简直是我的生命之源！”她说。

Sans走近草地中唯一的花圃，蹲了下去。这些花与众不同，它们没有叶子，蓝色的花瓣只靠一根同颜色的茎支撑。他出神地注视着这些神奇的花，问道：“这是什么？这些你特地围起来的花，我从没见过。”

Frisk不可思议地准确走到他身旁，也蹲了下来，“这就是我想给你的答谢礼物，Sans先生。”她侧过头，阳光落到她长长的睫毛上，“我把它们称作'回音花'。”

“回音花？”Sans感到疑惑，“其实叫我Sans就可以了，不必这么客气。”

Frisk乖巧地点点头，“那好吧，Sans。这些花是我小时候和爸爸妈妈一起去Waterfall发现的。那里有很大一片向日葵，回来的路上我在一条小溪旁发现了它们，就带了一些回来。”

突然，她伸出手，碰了碰花瓣。

蓝色的花蕊中流出和她刚刚说的一模一的话语。Sans感到惊奇，并也理解了她为什么把它们称作“回音花”。

“Sans，你也来。”Frisk说着，慢慢收回了手。

“呃……我该说些什么？”

“什么都可以，来试试吧！”

Sans凑到那朵花前，犹豫了一下，道：“*Bonjour？”

[*Bonjour：法语，“你好”的意思]

Frisk再次碰了碰那朵花，他听到了自己的声音。

“现在试试这个。”她把花连根拔起，递到Sans面前。

Sans碰了碰，听到的却还是自己的声音。

“很奇怪吧？”Frisk咯咯笑了，“我发现它种在土里可以不停储存新的话语，但是拔出来后就只能重复听到的最后一句话了，即使重新种回去，也是这样。”

Frisk就回音花的特性谈到其他花的习性，直到蹲累了，他们才回到屋内，享受Maria准备的点心。Frisk在吃饼干时问Sans需不需要带些回去，Sans婉言拒绝，并喝了一口饮料——鲜榨的番茄汁。他拒绝是有理由的：他并不是个擅长打理事物的骷髅，与其让这些漂亮的花烂在他的房间，那倒不如让它们在这边盛放——至少他还可以时不时过来看一下。

他们在闲聊中度过了愉快的下午茶时间。Frisk在把Sans送到门口时，突然开口：“我知道你很忙，不过我还想给你看点儿东西，能不能再陪我一下？这件事很重要，我想带你去一个地方。”

和一个讨喜的姑娘共度最后一段时光。Sans根本舍不得拒绝她，所以他说了“好”。

他们再次打车，朝着城里行去。Sans听到她说了个他再熟悉不过的地名。

十五分钟后，他们来到Ebott医院的大门。Sans体验到奇异又微妙的命运之神的戏弄——他们最终回到了初遇的地方，虽然这仅限Sans自己来说。

依旧是五楼，依旧是那台钢琴。Frisk为他弹奏了一首欢快的歌曲，Sans不自觉地出神，毫无意识地陷入眼前的景象：已经变成橘红色的阳光，窗帘顽皮地掀起波浪。

”Hey，你知道吗，我想有个孩子很愿意听到你的演奏。”一曲终了，Sans走到她身边说道。

**05.**

他们度过了好一阵奇妙的时光。Sans介绍了他的兄弟——一只超酷的骷髅Papyrus。Frisk和他很谈的来，他们顺着钢琴这个话题一直聊到最近新出的谜题集上，没想到Frisk对这种东西竟颇有兴趣。之后的日子，Frisk每天都跟着Sans一起来看望Papyrus。通常在她弹完几首钢琴曲后，他们便会坐在病床旁谈天说地。很快的，在草莓即将成熟的六月里，Papyrus迎来了他至关重要的手术。

医院的等候室内充斥着沉重的空气，偶尔能听到护士跑过去的脚步声，Frisk紧张地攥起衣角，肩膀一抖，因为胸口痛而剧烈地咳嗽起来。作为兄长的Sans安抚性地拍了拍少女的后背，帮她保持镇定，而他的后背僵硬得好似一块石头。

手术室的灯灭了，Sans猛地站起来朝主治医生走去。

“……手术很成功，留院观察几天……”

Frisk隐约听到这几句话，然后是Sans如释重负的一声叹息。

他们来到街上时已是夕阳垂挂，行道树高耸着指向春夏交替的天空。Papyrus作为特殊病患有专人照顾，他们不好在旁边打扰，只能出来购买礼物。

Sans依照弟弟的要求买了玩具模型，而Frisk决定为这个小家伙做一顿大餐。她去了Sans的公寓，在那个几乎没用过的厨房里提前尝试了庆祝菜单。

不得不说家里多个人帮忙真的轻松了很多。Sans看着人类女孩在厨房忙碌的身影，心里涌出不可思议的情感。她没有系围裙，厨艺娴熟得叫人不敢相信她根本看不见。她可以准确地把控好调味与火候，在摆桌的间隙，她提议把刚买的那瓶葡萄酒打开。

她举起酒杯：“为Papyrus的健康干杯！”

Sans也举起自己的杯子，往她的杯子上轻轻一磕：“干杯。”

“说起来……Sans，你是画家吗？”Frisk突兀地问道。

“唔……”Sans切蛋派的手顿住了，他看向Frisk，“为什么这么说？”

“因为经常能在Sans身上闻到颜料的味道。虽然更多的是热狗店里那些调料的味道，不过颜料那种奇怪的甜味，我是不会认错的！”Frisk扬起脸自信地笑了，她的头发在灯光下显出棕红色，“我的嗅觉还是很灵敏的。”

“你说对了。”Sans苦笑一声，“我的确是个画家。”

一位三流画家。他在心里补充。Papyrus刚染上病症时，他的画家生涯也随之跌入谷底。作画的灵感就像是被异物堵住的水龙头，任凭怎么敲打拧弄，都不曾流出一滴液体。世人刁钻的质疑、评委犀利的点评，都使他在绘画的道路上渐渐迷失方向。最终，他放下了引以为傲的画笔，走进各式各样的店铺，开始凭打工赚钱。

从那时起，他的世界就逐渐变成灰色。他看见Ebott市最高的摩天楼矗立着扎入天空的心脏，在无尽的黯淡中，仿佛病房里一支吸满药液的巨大针管。

Sans放下餐具，不知是不是该咧出一个自嘲的微笑——尽管说对面的人看不见。他又给自己倒了一些酒，玫红色的液面在酒杯里慢慢涨高，头顶上的灯光均匀散布着，落到酒杯底部便再也不见踪影。他觉得自己正坐在一艘逐渐下降的沉船上，陌生的窒息感缠绕脊椎。

“Sans？”

似乎察觉到对方的异状，Frisk不安地开口。

“抱歉……刚刚想到了一些事情。”

“Hey，Sans boy.”Frisk放下酒杯，转过头面对Sans。她紧闭的双眼正好对上骷髅的目光，Sans觉得她正在查看自己的内心。

“怎么了？”

“我想看看那些画。”

她看不见，用“看”这个字眼未免也太奇怪。Sans扭头瞥了一眼从客厅里规划出来的画室。那里杂乱地倒着几幅花花绿绿的油画，浸着画笔的水桶像块呆板的石头昏死在墙角。“好吧。”他最终沉重地叹了口气，牵起Frisk的手把她领到一幅画前。

Frisk的指尖扫过纸面，发出摩挲的声音。许久，她才放下双手。“是很美的画呢。”

“也许吧，但人们并不喜欢它。”

Frisk抿了抿唇，又道：“我可不可以……看一看你？”

Sans愣了一下，还没来得及做出反应，Frisk的手便再次抬起来，试探地伸到他衣领前，像一只寻路的大雁，最终落到了他面骨的两边，然后摸索着，一点一点往上移动。

Sans像是跟墙角的水桶比赛似的，忽然就一动不动了。

他的灵魂本能地跃动，在胸腔里横冲直撞，它以前从未如此不可控制，以至Sans忍不住在想它是不是要跳到外面来了。

人类的指尖有着令人舒心的温度，这双不属于他的手从他的下颌开始慢慢摸索，滑过向上翘的嘴角，然后是鼻洞、眼窝。不知是不是他的错觉，抚过去的手带着之前没有的细微的颤栗，像是在摸一幅名画般透着十二分的小心。

这个过程持续了五分钟，但Sans却感觉有五世纪那么久。就在他几乎要以为自己快坐成骷髅标本时，Frisk才慢慢放下手：“原来Sans长这样！”

Sans长吁一口气，问了一个他自热狗店认识后就困惑的问题：“知道我是骷髅，不会害怕么？”

“可那是Sans嘛。”

“这个回答真狡猾。”Sans轻声笑了笑。“如果你看得见，我是说，如果你能看到我的样子，未必就不会这么想了。”

Frisk歪了歪头，“要是我看得见，可能也不会认识Sans了吧。”

“Heh，也是。”Sans把喝完的酒杯放到桌上，注视着Frisk的脸，良久，他慢慢凑过去，“我可不可以……呃……也碰碰你？”

“我知道这很失礼，但实际上，我根本没这么近距离观察过人类，你知道的，一个骷髅怪物并不是很受待见——”

Frisk咯咯笑了，她用亲热、快活的语调说：“当然可以，我并不介意。”

Frisk用她敏锐的听觉捕捉到了除灯光的滋滋声以外的声音：她听见衣服布料相互摩擦的沙沙声，很短也很急促，几乎是在她听见的下一秒，一双冰凉的骨手覆上了她的脸颊，不敢出一点力地轻轻碰着她。

Sans缓慢地描摹着她的面部轮廓，像个年幼的孩子，笨拙地模仿她之前的动作。屋子里很安静，Frisk看不见除了黑暗以外的东西。她不知道暮色逐渐四合，傍晚昏暗的光侵蚀着这个孤寂的空间，在地面上拉出一道道几何形状的阴影。

她感觉到Sans的手抚过她的脖颈，然后揉进她后脑的碎发中。夜晚逐渐降临，就像多年前永恒的黑夜降临在她眼前一样。她安静地感受他的动作。

过了许久，她觉得额头一凉。

有什么冰冷坚硬的东西落在上面。

轻得像一只蝴蝶温柔又缱绻的停憩。

**06.**

万籁俱寂。

Sans躺在客厅的沙发上来回翻身。已经是凌晨，他在几个小时前以“时间太晚单独回家很危险”为由，留Frisk在这儿过夜。他虽然是个怪物，但也多少明白人类女性随便在外头过夜——还是异性家中，是不太好的行为。尽管如此，他还是像着了魔一般，希望能跟她相处更多的时间。

如果不是她，他可能还孑然一身呆在那个灰色的世界中……

毫无征兆的，少女所在的卧室里传来细碎的声音。Sans本以为那是梦话，直到这些声音逐渐变为断断续续的哭喊。他担心地走到门口，用骨指试探地敲了敲门。

“Frisk？你还好吗？”

无人应答，随之又是一阵模糊的哭喊。

“Hey kid，如果你哪里难受可以跟我说……”

过了半分钟，里面传来一记猛烈的撞击声，Sans大惊，喊着Frisk的名字一把推开了门。他看见人类少女裹着皱巴巴的被子坐在地板上，刘海湿漉漉的黏在一块，一时竟分不清她脸上的液体究竟是汗水还是泪水。

她捂着胸口，汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。

“Hey，Frisk，Hey，是我，Sans，你在我家过夜，还记得吗？”Sans小心翼翼地说着，慢慢往她身边走去。她茫然地抬起头，眉毛难看地拧在一起。

他跪在她身前，碰了碰她的肩膀。她立马抓住他的手，像个落水者一样紧紧攥着。

“我好怕……”她咕哝着，扯出沙哑的声音。

“怕什么？”

她只是摇了摇头，嘴唇被咬得发白。

“Hush……已经没事了。”

直到天色渐明，他们都没能再次入睡。

**07.**

Papyrus出院已是一周后的事。

重新下地的小家伙释放着前所未有的激情。他坚持要和Frisk一起做饭，Sans根本拗不过他。他知道自家兄弟对厨房有多么大的破坏力。Frisk几乎没有露出苦恼的表情，她拍了拍小骷髅的头，告诉他今天是他的节日，如果可以能不能帮她调制需要用的酱汁。这套说法似乎对Papyrus十分受用，他立即放下锅铲，搬着小凳子垫脚，来到餐桌前大显身手。

Sans走到窗边，将窗户开大了一点。外面天气晴朗，阳光、水汽、微风，都很合适。他固定起窗帘，看到不远处的树荫下有几只鸟雀。夏天已经来了，风中开始夹杂着咸海潮的味道。他们没有再提及那晚过夜的事，事实上，这更让Sans担心。不过这份担心在看到Frisk尝了Papyrus做的特质意面口味的酱料后拧在一起的五官而烟消云散。

饭桌上，Papyrus收到了念叨已久的玩具模型，他拆开盒子，兴奋地抓起塑料小人。Frisk虽看不见，但Papyrus的激动似乎也感染了她。她浅浅笑着，五官幸福地舒展。

Papyrus没有玩很久，他思索着安静了一会儿，然后问起Frisk的愿望。这个问题令Sans和Frisk两个都很吃惊。前者是懊恼自己怎么没想着问这个问题，后者是沉默着，陷入无尽的回忆中。

最后，Frisk才缓缓开口：“我想……再去一趟Waterfall的向日葵花田。”

他们立马就整理行装出发。阳光灿烂的中午凝神注视。他们坐着空荡的新干线驶过原野，透过远处树林间的缝隙可以辨别出风车巨大的扇叶。他们在Waterfall下车，在凹凸不平的山路上行走。Sans牵着她，Papyrus走在前面。很快，他们来到花田，无数金黄、盛放的向日葵，在微风的天空下高耸。

Frisk闻到了那种独特的清香，她松开Sans的手独自往前走去。巨大的花盘蹭着她的脸颊，风从她的裙摆和指尖擦掠而过，起落似诗，吻着少女温柔而安静的眉眼。她第一次，睁开了双眼——向日葵般金色的眼眸在熹微的日光里剔透宛如水晶，熠熠生辉，像是镜子，干净又清晰地倒映着世间万象。

“好棒……”

扑面而来的清香将整片土地淹没。Frisk往前奔跑，Sans根本没能抓住她。她驻足在花海中心，向天空伸展柔软的双臂。“是向日葵！”她大喊。这时候，Sans看见天空蓝得有些承受不住，而少女睁开的眼睛变成两穴幸福的陷阱。

他们去花海的尽头，巨大的白色风车，沉默地享受从生命中迸发出的奇异的愉悦之感。Sans注视着被光明覆盖的盛世静好，一股细微又不易察觉的哀伤逐渐腾升。Frisk，盲眼的少女，她早已被困在永恒的黑夜之中，却仍活得像一株追寻阳光的向日葵，哪怕经历了狂风暴雨，也依旧倔强地挺直脊背，仰头迎接日升月落。*他看着她，心里就像清楚地知道他们迟早会分开一样，知道他爱她，胜过这个世上所见过或想象得到的一切，胜过任何其他地方他所希望的一切。

[*原句出自小说《洛丽塔》，有删改]

过了或长或短的一段时间，他们坐上回程的车，约定明天一早去热狗店，尝一尝Sans做的热猫。

**08.**

下雨了。

Sans坐在柜台前，看着雷阵雨银针似的坠落。一旦有了雨，这座城市就和他一样，变得慵懒迟缓起来。一层朦胧的烟灰色水汽，散漫地飘浮在淅淅沥沥的雨中。街道上撑起一把把颜色亮丽的伞。

也许是雨声太大，周围的一切更显得平静。柜台后的骷髅突然觉得有些困倦。烤炉静谧地转动着半熟的香肠，偶尔发出“啵”的一声。身后的工作台上摆满了擦得亮晶晶的器具，乳白色的天花板在昏暗的房间里沉睡。

Sans一直坐在柜台前，等着那个少女前来。

一直。

时间不断流逝，他的意识越来越混沌。

过了约定的时间。这不像她。

过去三十分钟。他并没有特别介意，继续等待。

一个小时，两个小时。他开始坐立不安。

三个小时。他第一次试着打电话到她家，但是没人接。

四个小时。已是黄昏，Sans离开热狗店。他知道出事了，但不知道出了什么事。怀抱着巨大的不安，他朝她家走去。

到了那栋老旧的建筑前，Sans并没有看见灯光闪烁。他敲了敲门，里面一片死寂。

他再次敲了敲门，依旧如此。

路过的行人看到他，说道：“你是来找Maria修女的吗？她今天一早就带着她女儿上医院了。”

“医院？”Sans转过身，浓厚的黑夜融进他空洞的眼窝，“哪家医院？”

“就是Ebott市立医院。”

他难得用了“捷径”，一种可怕的平静使他的灵魂飘浮不定。在路人惊恐的眼光中，他感觉到暴露、恐惧、死亡都以特别令人反感的黏乎乎的形式缠绕着他的脊椎。

他默默对着“603”号病房和逐渐兴起的夜色咬紧牙关。在拉开门的那一瞬，所有的念想都聚集到一台运作的机器上：仿佛那台机器，随时都会带着床上苍白的人类飞走。它真的飞走了——Maria爆发出一声歇斯底里的尖叫，把脸埋进枯老的手心，泪水不断从她的指缝涌出。

心电监护仪上伸展的笔直的平线，分开了生者和死者的行列。

**09.**

Frisk的葬礼举行得很低调，她的遗体庄重地安置在Maria所处的那座教堂里。唱诗班吟诵着赞美主的诗篇，祈祷她的灵魂能够升入天堂。

那样平和的面容被灵柩覆盖，然后是土。这是个在地下六英尺的暖融融的坟墓，Sans恍惚看见她是如何化成跟他一样的白骨。他把向日葵的种子撒到了墓碑附近，骨指划过那一排镌刻的铭文后，最后一个走出墓地。

一切都太突如其来。

Asgore也来了葬礼。他认出Sans，表示出极度的悲痛。Sans不语，轻轻点了点头。他不知道回家该如何跟Papyrus解释。

“Frisk是个好姑娘。如果不是因为她有先心病……”

先心病。先天性心脏病。Sans回家后，不眠不休三天，坐在电脑前查找资料。Papyrus曾来房间找过他，但在看到他没有任何感情色彩的脸后，慢慢关上了房门。如果及时治疗，她还有可能活下来。但是……Sans想起了第一次去她家的情况：房间古旧，母女俩相依为命。再加上Frisk，她是绝对不愿意麻烦别人的性格。各种不可避免的内外因素造成今天这种局面，Sans端起杯子，发现咖啡已经喝完了，只好忿忿放下。

她不是早就表现出状况了么？那时候在他家，痛苦不堪地捂着胸口。如果他能早一点察觉……

铃——

手机的铃声在房间突兀的响起，平时除了Grillby几乎没人会打电话给他。他稍稍思索了一下，确信请过假，才缓缓拿起手机。

“Sans先生……”他听见Maria憔悴的声音，“我知道，你也很难过，但是……Frisk她……她有东西要给你和你的兄弟。”

**00.**

Sans把自己摔进了沙发。

又快下雨了。风簌簌摇动半开的窗棂，把柔软的窗帘吹得猎猎作响。房间内没有开灯，Papyrus站在一半的昏暗中开口：“Sans！你是不是又去了Waterfall！”

Sans艰难地看了一眼自家兄弟。十年来他的个头就像锋芒毕露的麦子，走过吱吱拔节的日子后，窜得比他高了一倍。他把脸埋进枕头里，发出闷笑：“Heh，我只是需要放松一下，bro.”

“SANS！你不可能一直这样颓废下去！”Papyrus大声喊着，把地板踩得砰砰响。许久，他慢慢低下头，一直展露自信的眉骨深深地低下来，“Frisk肯定也不会希望你这样的。她只不过去了一个很远很远的地方旅行，我们得过很久很久才会过去。”

他说着，在阴影处抹了抹眼角，“你真该打开那个盒子，Sans，至少我很爱那些谜题集。”

他回了房间，客厅里瞬间空寂无声。周围的大部分景物都被黑暗一寸一寸蚕食，Sans终于起身，把卧室里放在柜子最上层的纸盒取了下来。

纸盒上蒙了一层灰，Sans轻轻吹开。十年了，他依旧没有勇气面对。

灵魂开始疯狂震颤，他打开盒子，眼里的白色光点瑟缩了一下。

一只蓝色的，干净的回音花安静地躺在纸屑里。

他拿了出来，骨指不可避免地颤抖。过了好一会儿，他才轻轻碰了碰。

回音花说：“Sans，谢谢你。”

Sans愣了很久，错愕地听着这几乎快要遗忘的声音。他又碰了碰。

“Sans，谢谢你。”

“Sans，谢谢你。”

“Sans，谢谢你。”

“……”

温柔的声音一遍遍在空寂的房间响起。窗外下起了雨，玻璃阻挡了它们的入侵，却无力阻止骷髅怪物不断涌出的泪水。

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> 我想表达的是一个关于救赎的故事。盲眼的Frisk遇见了画家生涯并不顺利的Sans（但是我这个画家设定好鸡肋），机缘巧合下他们成为好友，Sans被她这种乐观善良深深吸引，渐渐对生活重新充满希望。但实在不幸的是Frisk有先心病，她在遇到Sans时就已经知道自己活不长了。她很感谢有Sans和Papyrus陪伴的时光，所以才有的结局的那一段。
> 
> 顺带一提向日葵的花语是：沉默的爱。
> 
> 总而言之……我真是太菜了对不起想表达的意思完！全！没有写出来，剧情也完！全！没有好好叙述。感觉大家看的会一脸懵逼（嗯？？这就结束了？），结局也超级仓促啊💦💦💦果然想写好文真的太难了
> 
> 沫某第一次写刀子，比起为虐而虐的题材我更倾向于温情刀（比如电锯FF），但是总体来说我还是更爱糖的！相信我我依旧是你们的甜饼选手！
> 
> 嗯……差不多逼逼完了，在结尾嗷一下：请一定要听BGM！请一定要听BGM！请一定要听BGM！


End file.
